bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Motorized Patriot
Who bets? That the sequel to this game you play as one of them? Animeman7890 (talk) 06:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) There won't BE a sequel dimwit. Bioshock is the sequel. Draven Mephilés of Faerûn (talk) 04:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I doubt this, due to Levine's aversion toward sequels (and the nullifying of Columbia as a whole due to the ending, which I think was an intentional device to prevent sequels)--however, since Patriots seem to be simple automata without free will, I think it would make more sense to play as a Handyman. 15:20, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Prhaps not a sequel, but maybe a new story? Maybe a City on the Moon, or an Underground city? You guys assume, but your never sure, right? 17:28, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Patriot Design Anyone else think other versions of the motorized patriot will appear in the game like motorized lincoln, motorized franklin, roosevelt, jefferson? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 12:39, December 27, 2012 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. : I saw only 1 design and concept art for the Patriot's, but it's said that in Hall of Heroes there are some of them, yet noone knows if they will look like different president's of USA. Ison (talk) 20:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) As far as I can tell, there may just be only that, much like the Handyman. Then again, I did notice that the bronze statue of General Robert E. Lee in Elizabeth's room shared a lot of the same characteristics as the Motorized Patriot (large build, similar suit w/o the front tie, winged double flags), but this may just be a reuse of the model as a statue. Who knows until the game comes out if we'll see variety in these types of enemies. Evans0305 (talk) 01:09, December 28, 2012 (UTC) If you ask me, I wouldn't have used wood in making any part (the nose and jaw in this case). I would replace all wood with copper. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Or, better yet, imagine the Terminator skeletons as their structure! ZanyDragon (talk) 01:40, October 27, 2013 (UTC) After all, they're like Hall of Presidents animatronics crossed with Terminators. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:02, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Fighting a Patriot on the skyline. Ken Levine did say when you are on the skyline, they latch on and fight you. Who thinks they would have to be just like their concept art, attach the peppermill to their chest to fight.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 02:07, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Which article did you find it in? Evans0305 (talk) 02:41, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Its on this wiki, just search up motorized patriot and look in the overview section. But Peppermill part is just speculation.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 16:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) OK its the 3rd article, since I just wanted to refresh on it able to go on Sky-Lines. Levine mentioned that he doesn't remember how they balanced the Pepper-Mill for it, especially when it looks like its a two-handed weapon, but since its mechanical, it could be strong enough to lift it one-handed. I don't see a opened chest idea for this version of it, since the old concepts were just rough ideas of what they were planning for the Motorized Patriot to look like, especially when they were conceptualizing it from the Automatic Gentleman idea. The chest idea would be neat, but it looked like it exsisted only on those concepts, either for the original "tiny" Pepper Mill (which would be difficult to do that for that now large gatling gun), and the other one looked permanently attatched, so it looked like it was one of several ideas for having a weapon. Still, I heard from what the press had played, their gameplay demo ends right when you fight the Motorized Patriot, so we don't know until the game's release what other attacks it'll do. Its still a cool idea, but until that happens in the game, it doesn't look like it was meant for this version of it.Evans0305 (talk) 22:59, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Franklin Patriots? Are there really Motorized Patriots that look like Franklin? I only remember seeing Washinton, Lincoln, and Comstock ones. 08:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Its really hard to tell them apart from the Washington ones because they mostly wear the same blue suits, but there is ones of Franklin and Jefferson. I saw a Franklin one inside the Zeppline you had to destroy, and it even had the glasses. Masks are pretty much the same ones worn by the guys that Boy of Silence alerts (I forgot what they're called, but they're the ones in white). 08:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Animal Farm? "The farm is now ran by the pigs.", could that be a reference to George Orwell's "Animal Farm"? Knowall, For Knowledge is Golden - May 06, 2013 21:25 Quick YAHOO search didnt turn up any such 'old saying' so it probably Orwell (aug 1945). All kinds of odd sayings could have come into Columbian use via Tears (weird would be hearing children using modern rap slang or somesuch as some odd vignettes) Testxyz (talk) 09:29, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Genesis : They cut Automatic Gentleman which could have been shown to be the genesis of the Motorized Patriot (and seen in-game operating in the normalcy of the genteel parts of Columbia). The mechanisms for both are more than 'clockwork' and would require the advanced tech from Tears to function (Fink would have to have stolen a fabrication machine that made the 'smart' controllers, as the tech base required to make them with his workers couldnt exist --- the thousand of other technologies/skills to make the esoteric materials, tools, fabricate and assemble the parts, etc...) Anyway that could have taken Columbias plotline in a different direction with these mechanical 'servitors' becoming common enough to no longer need the 'untermenschen' lower-class the Founders find so troublesome/disturbing and thus their 'elimination' to achieve their paradise ( a parallel plot to that would be some kind of mind control technology). Likely the extra animations (weird limb articulations...) was alot of work for something that wasnt going to be an opponent to shoot at (it could have been such if they wanted, I suppose - Vox using subverted ones and Founders having some squads of them at a few points in the city) Testxyz (talk) 07:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) "Despite the fact that you face many different kinds of enemies in this game, you clearly can't reason with this one." Since when do you reason with any of them ??? Testxyz (talk) 07:50, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Voice Actor Because the confusion surrounding the Patriot's voice actor was brought up, I went looking through the Edit History to find when the first mention of voice actor was brought up. On March 30, 2015, ZanyDragon added: *All variants of the Patriot are voiced by Steve Blum. I don't mean to bash another contributor, but he's been confused in the past, and I think it's likely that this was a simple mistake. Just clearing this up. Unownshipper (talk) 20:15, April 9, 2019 (UTC)